Viens donc me voir
by XxFleurdelySxX
Summary: Male friendship and broken hearts. My first songfic, and the song is French, see chapter 2 for translation. This is about Remy and Rogue, Logan's POV, but... Romy fans will SO MUCH hate me for that... Sorry! I'm a Romy fan myself, believe me!
1. Viens donc me voir

**Warning**** : A friend of mine has just been dumped by his girl (I've always thought her a b*tch, personnaly) so I'm really angry right now, and felt like breaking up a few couples (yeah, I can do that). This is also my first songfic, based on a french song (see the english traduction in chapter 2) about friendship and broken hearts. This is far from the fluffy Ro/my songfic I've been promising for a while. This is Remy, and this is Rogue. Also Logan, and Ororo is mentionned. But we're far from mushy fluff here. Pure Fleurdelys anger at its best. My personnal vengeance to easy-lovers and man-eaters. Write when you're frustrated while listening to the radio does that sometimes.**

_Viens donc me voir_

In many ways, his life was a wreck. Sure, he was an X-Men, a hero. He was powerful, and almost invincible. He had friends, family he could count on. But he had done bad things in his life. Like almost all X-Men, he had skeletons in his closet.

And he had lost Ororo.

Broken up. A week ago.

balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. For so long he had wanted her, had desire for the weather witch with clear blue eyes and snow white hair. For so long he had waited. And his wishes had been granted. The night she came to him in his room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could he believe his hands, touching her, or his lips, finaly meeting hers. But he had finaly believed, and been happy a time. A short, but happy time.

He glanced through the window and saw Remy wandering in the park outside, hands in his trenchcoat pockets, shoulders slumped under an invisible weight. He grimaced. He had better luck than the boy. Like everyone in the mansion, he had heard Remy and Rogue fight again last night, yelling at each other about stupid stuff, and screaming names they didn't even mean. It usualy came back to normal in a few hours, but today, Remy was alone, and Rogue was with Bobby.

Logan snorted. Poor Remy. If Rogue wanted to hurt his pride, leaving him for Iceman was a damned good way to do it. And come to think of it, poor Rogue, having to go to the extremes in order to hurt her man even more.

Not that he was her man anymore. Remy was growing tired of this love-you-love-you-not like relationship Rogue was offering him. Logan knew he would have forgotten about skin contact, if only Rogue had given him a chance to proove it. But she persisted into pushing him away, to "protect him" she said. Logan had his own opinion and thought the girl wanted more to protect herself from being hurt before anybody else.

He never really liked Remy, at least not at the beginning. The young man Logan had thought so full of himself had arrived in the X-Men with Ororo, and Logan had hated his attitude and charming ways from the moment his eyes had met the demon-like red-on-black ones, glowing with irony like burning embers. But Remy was Ororo's good friend, and Logan could not hide the fact that the two were close, and had a lot in common. And when he had started dating Ororo, he had the chance of knowing another Remy, one who wasn't a charmer, but a listener, a normal guy with a good sense of humor and loyalty towards the people he loved. A friend to Ororo, and soon a friend to him. He had discovered commons grounds with the young man, such as sports and motorcycles. And he now knew that Remy had lived a lot and that even if he wasn't more than in his late twenties, he was already older than he should have been.

If at first he was worried that Rogue would be hurt in her relationship with Remy, he had been more worried for the other half of the couple lately. With good reasons.

Remy was more than in love with Rogue. He would have gladly died for her if it could have done any good to their erratic relationship. But she had said no to all his sacrifices, for a reason she probably didn't know herself, and put a great amount of energy into destroying something that could have been beautiful. Something that _had once been beautiful. They kept breaking up and coming back together, as if they wanted to be sure their hearts would never heal completely._

Logan sighed, and knocked on the window, wanting to attrack Remy's attention. It worked, and the young man looked up, waving when he saw his face. Logan motionned slightly to the main entrance, telling him silently to come up. Remy stood there, looking up, but finaly nodded, and came inside the mansion.

_Viens__ donc me voir on n'en parlera pas_

_Tu__ couches dans ton char depuis hier soir_

_Viens__ donc me voir parce que je te comprends_

_parce__ que moi aussi y'a pas si longtemps_

"Hey."

Logan turned to look at him. "Hey, Remy. Beer?" He handed a bottle to Remy, who nodded and picked it up.

"Yeah, sure. Why'd wanted me here?"

"To see how you're doin'" Remy lifted an eyebrow at this, but merely shrugged and snorted, before heading to the window and sitting on the wooden frame.

"Dat's new. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, you and Rogue broke up, yesterday…" Remy snapped his head at him.

"And just how'd y'know dat?"

"It would be harder not knowin' it. You two were as loud as street cats last night. The whole mansion knows." Remy exhale strongly through his nose, and shrugged again.

"Okay, so we did broke off. Again." he added, his face darkening. He stared at the floor, turning his untouched beer in his hands, and shook his head. "It's all right, y'know. S'not like I'm not used to it yet." Logan couldn't help a little laugh.

"You can't get used to breaking up with someone, Gumbo. Especially only with one person." Remy lifted his head and gave him a ironic sad smile.

"_Non_? Well, y'haven't been with Rogue lately, _non_?" Although he smiled, Logan felt the hurt in that one phrase, and sighed.

"No. No, I haven't."

"I'm sorry 'bout ye and Ro, Logan."

"And I'm sorry you're teared up between the two." Remy laughed at that.

"I'm friend to you both, Wolvie. Besides, you two don't yell at each other. S'not too hard fo'me." The grin widened, and he took a deep gulp of his beer. He swallowed, and lifted his bottle in the air. "To happy bachelors."

Logan shrugged, and lifted his own beer, the glass bottles clingling. "Cheers."

_Viens__ donc me voir pour faire à semblant_

_Pour faire le coq, le chien savant_

_Le gars qui est au-dessus de ses affaires_

_Viens__ donc me voir en attendant_

_Viens__ donc me voir... en attendant_

"It's not like m'life is over without her." He sounded more like he wanted to convince himself rather than Logan, but he merely shrugged. "She's not de first woman in m'life, and not de last."

"Of course not."

"I couldn't care less. I'm not even sure I still loved her." Logan gave a look at Remy, who sat with his elbows on his knees, his gaze on an invisible point behind Logan's shoulder.

"Sure" he muttered, not convinced at all.

_Viens__ donc me voir je t'écouterai même pas_

_Quand__ tu vas me conter toutes tes peurs_

_Quand__ tu vas me dire que ça te dérange même pas_

_T'es__ déjà prêt à aller voir ailleurs_

_Viens__ donc me voir juste pour être là_

_Pour penser à autre chose qu'à ça_

_On fera comme si tout allait bien_

_Viens__ donc me voir pour passer le temps_

_Viens__ donc me voir... en attendant_

"It doesn't bother you she went for Bobby?" Remy jerked his head up, staring at Logan, and his mouth opened slightly.

"What?" It was barely audible, but Logan cursed himself.

"Damn. You didn't know."

"What?" Remy repeated. "Bobby?" He was staring at him, unbelievingly, and Logan shifted on the couch, uncomfortable. Once angry, the red eyes could really be disturbing. The young man got up and paced in the room, before coming to a stop in front of him. Then he gave him a tentative of a smile. "You know what? I don't care." Logan let out a chuckle.

"Of course you don't. That's why you're not reactin' to the news!" Remy grinned, and pointed at his face, challenging.

"I don' give a dam, Wolvie. She could as well go to hell, I won't stop her." The smile faded from Logan's face as Remy turned back to the window, still talking. "She can see whoever she wants, I don' have any rights on her anymore… It won't stop me from sleepin'."

"Gumbo…"

"Hell, it's not like I can't get a girl anymore. De girls still look at me in de bars." He turned back to face Logan, a fake smile on his face. "I could get any girl like dat." He snapped his fingers in front of his face, and turned back to look out the window.

Not any girl, mate, Logan thought, but kept his mouth shut.

"She never was happy with what I was doin' fo'her."

"That's her fault, not yours, Gumbo."

"I know." His shoulder slumped, and Logan doubted of the sincerity of that answer. "I'm back to step one. It's de best dat could happen to me in years."

_Là__ tu vas me dire en me regardant dans les yeux_

_Qu'elle__ peut aller au diable, qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut_

_Qu'elle__ retourne donc voir ses ex toi ça te fera pas mourir_

_Que__ ça t'en prend plus que ça pour t'empêcher de dormir_

_Que__ t'as toujours la «touch» pis que tu pognes encore_

_Qu'il__ y a encore des filles qui te spottent quand tu rentres dans les bars_

_Qu'elle__ était jamais contente pis qu'elle n'en a pas des gros_

_Qu'elles__ sont ben toutes pareilles pis toi t'es pas trop vieux_

_Que__ c'est ça qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux_

"Let's go out, Gumbo, to take a beer and play some pool." It worked. A small smile made it's way on Remy's face, and he nodded.

"Sure, good id…" He stiffened and trailed off, watching something outside. Logan walked to the window in time to see Rogue walking to the door, her gloved hand in the one of a very happy looking Bobby. "Good idea, Wolvie." Remy walked away from the window, heading for the door. "Let's go."

"Gumbo…"

"Forget about dat, please. Let's talk about somethin' else, _d'accord?"_

"Okay…"

"Besides, I'm over it. Dis time I'm gone for good." He left and closed the door behind him, and Logan sighed, picking up his coat. This wasn't the first time, and probably not the last.

"Yeah, sure" he muttered, and head out in the corridor to meet Remy downstairs.

_Viens__ donc me voir juste pour être là_

_Pour penser à autre chose qu'à ça_

_On fera comme si... tout allait bien_

_Viens__ donc me voir parce que je suis ton ami_

_Viens__ me raconter toutes tes menteries_

_Je__ te croirai pas de toute façon_

_quand__ tu vas me dire_

_que__ t'es parti pour de bon._


	2. Lyrics traduction

**_Viens donc me voir (La Chicane)_**

_Viens donc me voir on n'en parlera pas_

_Tu couches dans ton char depuis hier soir_

_Viens donc me voir parce que je te comprends_

_parce__ moi aussi y'a pas si longtemps_

_Viens donc me voir pour faire à semblant_

_Pour faire le coq, le chien savant_

_Le gars qui est au-dessus de ses affaires_

_Viens donc me voir en attendant_

_Viens donc me voir... en attendant_

_Viens donc me voir je t'écouterai même pas_

_Quand tu vas me conter toutes tes peurs_

_Quand tu vas me dire que ça te dérange même pas_

_T'es déjà prêt à aller voir ailleurs_

_Viens donc me voir juste pour être là_

_Pour penser à autre chose qu'à ça_

_On fera comme si tout allait bien_

_Viens donc me voir pour passer le temps_

_Viens donc me voir... en attendant_

_Là tu vas me dire en me regardant dans les yeux_

_Qu'elle peut aller au diable, qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut_

_Qu'elle retourne donc voir ses ex toi ça te fera pas mourir_

_Que ça t'en prend plus que ça pour t'empêcher de dormir_

_Que t'as toujours la touch pis que tu pognes encore_

_Qu'il y a encore des filles qui te spottent quand tu rentres dans les bars_

_Qu'elle était__ jamais contente pis qu'elle n'en a pas des gros_

_Qu'elles sont ben toutes pareilles pis toi t'es pas trop vieux_

_Que c'est ça qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux_

_Viens donc me voir juste pour être là_

_Pour penser à autre chose qu'à ça_

_On fera comme si... tout allait bien_

_Viens donc me voir parce que je suis ton ami_

_Viens me raconter toutes tes menteries_

_Je te__ croirai pas de toute façon_

_quand__ tu vas me dire_

_que__ t'es parti pour de bon_

**_English traduction (free traduction._****_ I wish I could have make it rhyme, but… well.)_**

_Come to see me, we won't talk about it_

_You've been sleeping in your car since yesterday_

_Come to see me, because I understand_

_It happened to me not long ago_

_Come to see me just to fake it_

_Act like a cockerel, a performing dog_

_The guy who just doesn't care_

_Come to see me 'til it passes_

_Come to see me… 'til it passes_

_Come to see me I won't even listen_

_When you'll tell me all of your scares_

_When you'll say it doesn't even bother you_

_And that you're ready for someone else_

_Come and see me just to be there_

_To think of anything else but that_

_We'll act like everything was fine_

_Come to see me 'til time passes_

_Come to see me… 'til it passes_

_You're going to look me in the eyes_

_And say she can go to hell, do as she likes_

_She can go to her ex's, it won't kill you_

_It takes more than that to keep you from sleeping_

_That you still have the "touch" and have potential_

_That girls stil spot you when you enter bars_

_That she was never happy, and didn't have big boobs_

_They're all the same, and that you're not too old_

_And that it was the best that could happen to you…_

_Come to see me just to be there_

_To think of anything else than that_

_We'll do like… if everything was fine_

_Come to see me, 'cause I'm a friend_

_Come and tell me all your lies_

_Anyways I won't believe you_

_When you'll say_

_You're gone for good._


End file.
